


A Small Cuddle

by Floyd_Does_Writing



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing
Summary: Floyd and Riddle being beans
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Kudos: 54





	A Small Cuddle

It was a moonlit night, soft light streaming through the windows of a well-kept room. There was a boy looking out of this window, silvery eyes wide and attentive. He chuckled a little.

"You can come out, now, Floyd. Mama is asleep. It's safe," the little redhead said jokingly.

A rustling of bushes came from beneath the windowsill, and a young boy who was taller than he should be at his age started peeking out from the misshapen clump of leaves. He stuck his tongue out in a playful manner. Mostly because of how Riddle teased him.

"Eehhh... Goldfishie... I hate having to hide in the bushes... Why can't you ask your mom if you can have friends overrrrr....~?!" the tall boy whined cutely. He was giving a cute, childish pout. His egg-shaped face was looking directly into the round face of the redhead. "I'm comin' up~"

The teal-haired boy floated up to the window, almost like a ghost. But, he was tangible. This was proven as Riddle reached to grab Floyd's outstretched hand. The mismatched gold and olive eyes of the taller one looked deeply into the silvery ones of the redhead. Floyd smirked a toothy smirk. Riddle scoffed cutely in response.

Floyd lifted Riddle through the window with ease, and then holding the red-headed one close to his chest. So close, in fact, that Riddle could hear the eel's heartbeat. Riddle flushed a heavy pink. Floyd decided to place a swift kiss on the nape of Riddle's neck. Riddle had no words, so he just allowed the eel to give him the affection that the boy had so desired.

It was a pain, honestly. Winter break was hard on them. They had only just began dating each other this past year; they were going to be in their third year now. Riddle's mother knows that her son was dating Floyd. She was more lenient, as Riddle had told her about Floyd's constant need for affection. She was still on edge when it came to the thought of her son sharing a room with the eel. She let them share Riddle's room, yes, but only because of Riddle being persistent when telling her that Floyd needed someone to cuddle at night.

Riddle had been so deep in thought that he fell asleep in Floyd's arms. The teal-haired one floated in through the window, swiftly closing it despite him holding Riddle. He set the small redhead on the bed, which had the covers pulled back to the footboard. Floyd took his spot on the bed: Curled around Riddle in a protective manner. He pulled the covers over them both, holding Riddle's face close to his chest. He planted a kiss on Riddle's cheek.

"G'night, Goldfishie...~"


End file.
